vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kratos (Norse Mythology)
Summary After the events of the God of War 3, Kratos traveled to Midgard in the Norse Mythology and settled with a woman named Laufey. The two had a son named Atreus. After the passing of Laufey, Kratos and Atreus went to fulfill Laufey's wish of scattering her ashes atop the highest peak. As the two attempts to fulfill her wishes, they come across many obstacles and challenges along the way, and soon caught the attention of the Norse Gods themselves. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-A, likely 2-C Name: Kratos, Fárbauti (ᚠᚨᚱᛒᚨᚢᛏᛁ) (In Jötnar's mural), Einherjar (Along with Atreus in Jötnar's mural) Origin: God of War Gender: Male Age: Over 200 years old (Tyr's temple, which had a vase representing Kratos, had been buried underwater for 150 years after his rampage) Classification: Spartan, Demigod, God of War and Death, Godslayer, Former Spartan General Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Weapon Mastery, Regeneration (Low-Mid. Regenerated from being impaled through the abdomen), Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 4), Resurrection, Runic Magic, Ice Manipulation (Via Leviathan), Electricity Manipulation (Via Pommels), Fire Manipulation (Via the Blades of Chaos, Spartan Rage, and Pommels), Rage Power, Berserk Mode, Energy Projection (Via Hel's Touch), Self Healing (Can be used passively) (Via Enchantments, Talismans, and Pommels), Statistics Amplification (Can be used passively) (Via Talismans, Enchantments, Armor and Permafrost), Spatial Manipulation (Can be used passively) and Speed Reduction (Via Enchantment and Talismans), Forcefield Creation (Can be used passively) (Via pommels and armor), Time Slow (Via Talisman of Betrayal), Homing Attack (Via Glaive Storm), Damage Boost (Can be used passively) (Via enchantment, pommels, and armor), Attack Reflection (Via Guardian Shield), Resistance to Poisons (Can be used passively), Status Effect Inducement (Can be used passively) (Via Enchantments, Talismans, and Pommels), Aura and Blessed (Can be used passively) (Via enchantments and Pommels) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System level, likely Low Multiverse level (Consistently defeats Baldur, who is able to fight and knock out the World Serpent. His Leviathan Axe is stated to be equal in power to Thor's Mjolnir. The Blades of Chaos, which infuse Kratos with their power when used, are stated to be much more powerful than the Leviathan Axe and Mjolnir by Brok. Can seal Realm Tears, which are holes in the fabric of reality that threaten the existence of individual realms, with his raw strength alone) Speed: At least Massively FTL+ (Should be far superior to his Demigod self in raw speed) Lifting Strength: Class G (Pushed the bridge of Tyr's Temple through the Lake of Nine, which weighs approx. 1,774,000 tons according to Cory Barlog. Completely flipped the Realm Travel Room with his bare hands) Striking Strength: At least Multi-Solar System Class, likely Low Multiversal (Consistently clashes with Baldur and wins. Can close Realm Tears with his raw strength) Durability: At least Multi-Solar System level, likely Low Multiverse level (Took hits from Baldur on multiple occasions) Stamina: Extremely high (Should be at least comparable to his Demigod self, who can climb Pandora's Temple for three days straight) Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range to tens of meters with Leviathan Axe, Blades of Chaos, and magic Standard Equipment: Leviathan Axe, Blades of Chaos, Guardian Shield, Talismans, Mimir's head Intelligence: High (Retains his previous knowledge, skill, and combat experience coupled with wisdom gained over years spent away from Greece and the lessons he learned from his previous actions) Weaknesses: None notable Note: This profile covers the much older version as portrayed in God of War (2018). For the statistics of the character when he was younger, see Kratos. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Pit (Kid Icarus) Pit's Profile (Both were 4-A and speed was equalized) Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog (The Universe)) Sonic's Profile (Both were 2-C and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:God of War Category:Gods Category:Parents Category:Adults Category:Warriors Category:Martial Artists Category:Axe Users Category:Sword Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Magic Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Rage Users Category:Berserkers Category:Energy Users Category:Healers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Space Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Time Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Greek Gods Category:Demigods Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Resurrection Users Category:Immortals Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2